Many small, hand-held computing devices include graphical user interfaces (GUIs) presented on touch screens. For example, many personal digital assistants, audio players, and mobile phones include touch screen GUIs. Typically, such touch screen GUIs include graphical elements (e.g., buttons, icons, etc.) that a user may select by touch input, thereby enabling the user to interact with the computing device. Such selectable graphical elements are referred to herein as “command icons.”
Further, a touch screen GUI may also include a status bar, i.e., a relatively thin horizontal area containing information describing the state of the computing device. For example, the touch screen GUI of a mobile phone may have a status bar including icons describing various states of the mobile phone (e.g., signal strength, battery level, ringer status, alarm mode, network status, etc.). Such icons included in the status bar are referred to herein as “status icons.” Typically, the status bar occupies a relatively small portion of the touch screen GUI and is not an interactive part of the GUI.